A Flora Wannabe
by Florafan 4-ever
Summary: A girl kidnaps Flora because she is just to jealous of her and tries to be her. So she changes into her and tries to fit in. But soon enough the girls and Helia will find out that she is an imposter right? Or is Flora forever gone? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story, I hope you will injoy reading it!  
**

* * *

The sun shone thought the window on a girls bed. She was sleeping until the sun began to shine so that it awoke her. She laid in her bed for a few minutes and then got out of bed and went straight to her wardrobe to pick her outfit. After that she went into the bathroom for a quick shower. She brushed her beautiful long brown hair and putted on some pink eye shadow with some other make up and went out it into the living room. Everybody was still asleep. She heard some light snoring from one of the rooms as she giggled to her self, quietly so that she wouldn't awake them. She went down to get some breakfast. As she entered the room it was almost empty only a few girls were there eating. Well it was Saturday and most of them were sleeping at this hour so she went to get some food.

"Good morning Flora" Said the lady behind the lunch counter

"Good morning" said Flora cheerful

"And what would you have today?" The lady asked

"Well as usual the salad and an apple"

"Here you go" The lady said while giving the food to Flora

"Thank you" Flora said as she turned around to see where she would sit. Since no friend of her was awake and eating she went to sit near the window and eat the salad.

"I really don't get why people eat meat" She was thinking. Well being a Lymphean and the princess of it (in this story I made her the princess cause that fits with the story) made it sound really normal not to eat meat. she loved animals to much and that made her a vegetarian. When she finished her salad she picked the apple and went outside. She sat at the edge of the fountain that stood in the middle of Alfea. As she sat there she closed her eyes and tilled her head up so that the sun could touch her face and she ate her apple thinking what to do until her friends awoke. After a few minutes of thinking she decided to take a walk out of campus into the forest. She was walking straight to a place she knew and only she knew it was a place between the trees and bushes, she was walking for a while before she got there and when she was finally there she was stunned just as always as she went there. It was a round place with no trees and no bushes only flowers. Flowers of all kind and colour. The sun shone there perfectly. It looked wonderful, for Flora it looked like home. The beautiful flowers around her no technology no leva bikes nothing only flowers. She laid down in the middle of all that and closed her eyes. She could feel the flowers between her hair and the smell of them was great. She was laying there for a bit when all of a sudden a shadow came so that the sun didn't shone on her. She opened her eyes to see what had cause that. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a face. She sat up so that she could see who it was. It was a girl. She have very dark violet hair if not for the sun you would think it was black. She had a purple top and black shorts, black high heels with purple knee socks. The out fit looked just like Floras only she had a orange mini skirt and not an purple top but an pink that looked just the same, her heels were orange and her knee socks were pink. If not for the colour and the shorts they would have the same outfit.

"Hi! I'm sorry if I scared you, I just saw you lie there and I thought to check on you, you know if you were ok" The girl said

"Oh that's ok I'm fine" Flora said with a little blush thinking what the girl thought when she saw her lying there

"Oh I'm Raven by the way" The girl said

"Flora" Were the only words that came out of Floras mouth as she saw that there outfits matched

"Flora as in the Flora? Princess Flora?" The girl said totally excited

"Mmm yeah why?" Flora asked a little confused

"Well you see I'm a flower fairy to and I make flowers and I was always hoping that someone like you would you know, see my work" The girl said totally jumping up and down from excitement

"Ok?" Flora said trying not to sound confused. The girl made a flower before her hands and gave it to Flora. Flora gently took the flower and was a little confused in what to do next. It was a yellow lily and it didn't look special or anything.

"Smell it" The girl said with excitement in her eyes. And so Flora did she closed her eyes and smelled it. The smell was really good then she opened her eyes and gave the flower to the girl. The girl smiled but the smile wasn't really the sweet smile from before it looked different, but then the world began to spin around Flora, a huge headache came as she dropped to her knees the world was spinning and the only thing she heard was laughing, she was pretty sure that it came from the girl, after that everything went black.

* * *

**Well how was it? I personly think it was not really good but in later chapters I will try to give you more details and stuff ok? Oh and don't forget te review button XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but my school loves to give you lots of homework so. Anyway I want to thank **

**SailorWednesdayMercury, angelalexandra, WinxBigFan135, 1naturewild1, Flora421, babyvfan and Sad-joy**

**for reviewing THANK YOU SO MUCH!(I hope I spelled your names good)  
**

* * *

The girls in the dorm were really worried. There friend Flora hasn't returned from who knows were she is. They were sitting in the living room discussing what to do

"Did you check the garden?" Asked a very worried Layla

"Yes Layla we did twice" Said a worried and a little annoyed Musa

"And the lunchroom?" Layla asked

"Layla you've bin asking this for 10 minutes we checked everywhere, she is not here" Answered Musa

" And the" Began Layla but was cut of by the door that was opening. Everyone stared as a girl entered. You could not see because of the shadow on her but when she stepped out of it every girl in the room ran to her to hug. She stared at them in disbelief but then turned a smile to them

"Where were you? We've bin looking for you everywhere!" Layla said worried

"I'm sorry I went to the forest and felt asleep" She said smiling

"Don't you ever try to scare us like that again!" Stella said hugging her even tighter

"Ok, ok But can we stop with the hugging now?" She said a little annoyed

"Wha… ok" Stella said a little unsure, Flora never said such a thing but maybe she has a bad hair day right? So after an awkward moment. They went to sit and talk and the subject was what to do today

"I think shopping would be a good idea" Stella said

"I agree, tomorrow we have a date and I have nothing to wear" Agreed Musa

"Ok shopping but first we eat lunch cause I'm hungry!" Bloom said. So they grabbed there stuff and went down stairs to eat. They all took a salad and after that they went to the bus that would bring them to Magix. They went in few different stores but couldn't find anything.

"I can't believe that we just can't find any" Stella said but stopped. Every girl turned to her then they looked at were she was looking and saw that there was a new store. Stella squalled like a little girl that got candy and ran into the store followed by the rest. The store had all kinds of stiles from gothic till cute sassy style. Flora moved to the dark colour cloth, but Stella moved her to a pink/ lime green cloth rack

"Flora here are your favourite colour's why did you went to the witch style?" Asked Stella

"Ummm wrong turn?" She said and smiled. The rest went to look for their clothing. After searching they found there outfits except for Flora.

"Flora what do you think?" Stella asked. She has an orange mini dress with a leather belt under chest.( You can see in my profile)

"Nice" She said but she really hated it. Next came Bloom as she asked Flora the same. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a matched shirt that were combined with a wit belt ( see in my profile)

"Really good" Flora said happy as she gawked in her mind. Next came Musa with a red short ant a strapless shirt that were one thing (don't know how to say it, check my profile to see what I mean) and a string that when around her neck. Next was Tecna with purple shorts and a purple shirt very simple but very cute (please see my profile). Flora just nodded and then Layla went out of the cabin wearing blue sport pants a green shirt and a matching tiara for her hair

"Well you all look great now lets get going" Flora said

"No way girl not without an outfit for you" Stella said and ran into the store after a few minutes she returned and pushed Flora into a cabin so that she would dress after a few minutes Flora re-entered wearing a strapless lime green dress (you can see it in my Profile)

"Why is it so short?" She asked

"Because it's summer and sins when don't you like short?" Stella said but Flora just turned around and went to change. After that they paid and went home. As they entered they putted there stuff away and went back into the living room

"Well in 15 minutes dinner will be ready so how about we go there a little early?" Asked Musa

"Sure" Answered Bloom and they went downstairs, they chatted for few minutes and then the door opened. They went straight in. Stella got a pasta with Bloom Layla had fish with some salads and Musa Tecna and Flora took a steak . the girls were already sitting when Flora came with her dish and sat down. She looked at them and saw all shocked faces. She raised her eyebrow. What did she do this time?

"What?" She asked

"Flora what are you eating?" Bloom asked

"A steak so what's th" Shit she thought as she said that she totally forgot that she is vegetarian. Now she's in trouble. What to say?

"I…. I just got the steak sooo…. That I could throw it away later" She said thinking what to say at the same time

"Why would you do that?" Layla asked she was clearly shocked. Flora began to panic. Is this it? Is this the end of all her hard work? No! She has to read her mind better so that she wont make such mistakes more.

"I'm tired and I'm not hungry, I'm going to go back and sleep ok?" She said. She needed to talk to somebody

"Ok, we'll be back in a few" Layla said as Flora walk away. After she turned to left so that the girls couldn't see her she teleported away. This was not how I planned it! She thought while she was teleporting. She appeared in a dark room were a girl laid unconscious. She smiled…

* * *

**And? How was it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So sorry for not updating! Thank you everyone for reviewing and i hope you will enjoy reading it!  
**

* * *

After she teleported she was standing in a darkroom with a huge lack of sunlight. She went to a girl who was laying unconscious on a what liked seem a table. She went to the girl placed two fingers on her forehead and began a spell. The girl began to shake she looked like she was in pain and wanted that it would stop but she was tied up with magic ropes so she couldn't run away

"Now now dear Flora stay still so that I can read your mind easier" The girl that looked like Flora said "I don't know how but reading your mind is very difficult you now I almost blew my cover because you didn't show me that you're a vegetarian" But the only thing that the real Flora could do is groan.

"Oh and tomorrow I have a date with your boyfriend haha only which one of those losers is it? Oh come on Flora give it away... Ok his name is Helia... why can't I see how he looks? Do you want me to blow my cover? I sure hope not! Oh my look at the time those pixies should be done eating so I have to go. Don't worry I will find out who he is! Sweet dreams" After that she stopped the spell and teleported away. She was just about to go to bed as she heard the girls coming back, so she pretended she was sleeping so that they would leave her alone. Slowly a door opened.

"Is she sleeping?" One voice said

"I think so, well I think we should let her sleep"

"Ok lets go to the living room then"

"Ok" After that the doors closed and the fake Flora got out of bed and listened what they were saying. She couldn't hear much cause they were talking very quietly, but what she did hear was that they thought that she was acting weird and wasn't herself like when they shopped wrong colours and that she almost ate a steak, she just listened and cursed herself for doing it. After a while they said there goodnights and went to bed as the fake Flora ran to her bed so that she wouldn't get caught eavesdropping on them. When her roommate Bloom got in bed the only thing she thought was it's gonna be okay Raven tomorrow is a new day and you can have new chances. After that she really felt asleep. She awoke when she felt something shake her.

"Wake up Flora! Our dates are in 2 hours!" She heard someone say, she was sure it was the redhead

"Ok ok I'm awake, stop shaking me like a milkshake!" She yelled. By that said the redhead was taken aback by Flora yelling and Flora being angry and that Flora was the last one to wake. Something was wrong but what she just couldn't figure out.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare and I reacted it on you, I'm very sorry sweetie" The fake said in her mind she almost puked at the word sweetie.

"Oh it's ok now get changed into your new outfit and come to the living room. So she did, to a quick shower did al her needs like brushing her hair and after that putted her new outfit that she totally hated and went to the living room. All of the girls were sitting so she did that as well.

"Ok so now that the last sleeping beauty is here lets chat! So our sleepover party is still on for tonight right?" said Stella

"Sleepover party?" The fake Flora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you forget? Tonight after our dates you know like always we will have a sleepover so that we can talk about it"

"Oh lovely" Flora said "And were are we going to today?"

"How can you forget? We're having a pick nick near the lake" A little shocked Tecna said

"Oh I'm sorry I just have so much on my mind lately"

"Yeah we noticed that" Said Layla with a suspicious gaze.

"Ummm SO anyway how long till our guys come?" 'Flora' asked to change the subject

"Oh it's still an hour till they come so what should we do until then" Bloom asked the others

"How about we head there first so that we can prepare the pick nick for them" Tecna suggested

"Great idea Tecna, lets do that" Bloom agreed

"Ok lets go then" Layla said as she stood up and walked out of the dorm followed by the others. On the way to the place where they would meet they chatted as the fake Flora tried to talk as min as possible so that the girls wouldn't find out about her identity. After a few minutes of walking they were at there destination. It was a beautiful place for any fairy to have a date at but not for her it looked ridicules with beautiful trees and flowers around them beautiful clear water that made a quit sound, the sun shining brightly though the trees and a beautiful sound of singing birds. She couldn't stand it! She just wanted to destroy this place with all the light and the flowers she got dizzy from all the sweetness there, but she had to stay put and not blow her cover. Ok lets begin she heard the redhead say. Her hands turned red as she made a huge blanked them the Techno fairy made a stereo . Then Stella (the only name she had in her memory sins it was called very often) made some food, the water fairy made some plates with the redheads help and the girl which they called Musa who had a style she liked a bit made some hideous cds with terrible music. Raven could almost dye there from al the peace.

"Flora your turn" The girl she was sure was called Layla said.

"What?" Was her answer

"Come on make some of those beautiful flowers just like the last time" The redhead who they called Bloom said. Shit was the only word running though her head

"Well I have some new sort of flower is that ok cause I forgot which ones I used last time" She answered

"Sure go ahead" Bloom answered. So she did it, she new a few simple flowers so she made a bouquet of lilies. just when she was done she heard leva bikes stopping as turned around and saw six guys heading there way.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
